Mafia Boss Just Want to Rest In Peace
by synstropezia
Summary: "... Ya Tuhan Dazai, kenapa kau egois sekali!". Berkeinginan mati tanpa mengucapkan apa pun kepada Chuuya. Apa dia tangan kanan yang buruk bagi bos Port Mafia? (Warning: Beast!AU spoiler)


**Mafia Boss Just Want to Rest In Peace**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, kecepetan dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Gedung Pencakar Langit Yokohama. Pukul dua belas siang di hari yang sekian dalam berhentinya waktu, Dazai Osamu–bos Port Mafia memutuskan bunuh diri, karena ia telah tiba di ujung mimpinya

Dua pemuda yang menyaksikannya–Akutagawa Ryuunosuke dan Nakajima Atsushi, terpaku menatapi senyum paling tabah karena kecintaan Dazai terhadap mimpinya–mimpi di mana ia sukses menjadi manusia tanpa penyesalan. Namun, mirisnya juga bisa sebebas itu walau sebentar lagi, Dazai akan meninggalkan dunia yang sesungguhnya, ingin dia tanam dengan keinginan-keinginan lain.

(Sebuah dunia yang Dazai singgahi, akan ia tanam dengan satu keinginan. Kalau di sini, cukup yang paling utama saja yaitu bunuh diri)

"Jaga dunia ini untukku, Atsushi-_kun_, Akutagawa-kun." Kedua tangannya direntangkan semantap mungkin. Pemuda harimau yang dipanggil Atsushi mengulurkan jari, seolah-olah hendak menangkap dari kejauhan.

"Dazai-_sa_–" Suaranya serak, karena Atsushi menyaksikan keterlambatannya menggenggam Dazai. Tidak ada siapa pun lagi di tepi gedung ini. Di hadapannya hanya udara kosong, dan semakin hampa ketika Atsushi membayangkan senyum itu masih hadir.

Dazai Osamu telah menghadiri udara di bawah sana. Kakinya sempurna melayang di antara kebebasan, juga air mata dari Dazai sendiri–kalau diizinkan untuk sedikit mengubah kata-kata, ia mau bilang agak menyesal tidak bisa membaca novel Odasaku. Minimal ... Dazai ingin mengetahui sinopsisnya, lantas membayangkan semua itu di kepala untuk menemani kesendiriannya ini.

"Ternyata langit itu seindah ini, ya. Aku ... jadi takut untuk melihatnya."

Ketakutan Dazai menjadikannya memejamkan mata. Jika ia melihat langit, dan awan mengingatkan penyesalan Dazai dari dunia yang lain, ketabahan di senyumnya akan hancur. Bagaimana tatapannya bisa menjumpai seseorang yang sengaja Dazai simpan di urutan akhir, apabila dia runtuh seperti sekarang?

* * *

_"Dirimu akan kujadikan seseorang yang kutemui paling terakhir."_

_"Ya, ya! Banyak orang yang ingin kau temui, sehingga aku dijadikan paling terakhir." _

_"Jangan ngambek, dong~ Aku punya alasannya."_

_"Siapa juga yang ngambek?! Lagi pula aku tidak peduli." _

_"Nanti akan kutemui kamu dengan wajah yang lebih baik, dan tidak sehancur sekarang. Kita juga pergi menontoni langit lagi. Mau janji jari kelingking?"_

* * *

Alasan mengapa _orang_ itu dijadikan paling terakhir, selalu sederhana bagi Dazai dan kelingkingnya yang terulur ke langit.

"Aku tidak ingin cepat berpisah denganmu. Karena itu ..." _Kamu berada di urutan terakhir, agar tak tergantikan juga._

"DAZAI!"

Ternyata nirwana sedekat ini, ya? Buktinya Dazai bisa mendengar suara yang diam-diam, ia rindukan dalam sunyi. Ketakutannya melemah, dan mata kecokelatan itu kembali menemui langit di mana ...

_Sesuatu yang kecil perlahan menjadi kasat mata, membuat pandangannya kian digugurkan air mata._

"Chuu ... ya ...?"

"BOS SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KALI INI?!" Dengan kekuatan gravitasinya Chuuya menghampiri tubuh Dazai. Seluruh raga itu ia peluk dengan jiwa, rasa sebuah kekhawatiran dan benci.

_Bagaimana bisa Dazai menularkan kebodohannya pada Chuuya yang menginginkan dia mati, tetapi malah berbalik menyelamatkan?_

"Lepaskan aku, Chuuya. Kamu akan mati kalau begini." Kemampuan netralisir Dazai menjadikan eksekutif mafia itu tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Kematian yang konyol tentu Dazai hindari, terutama untuk Chuuya karena ia lebih pantas bertahan.

"Tugasku adalah melindungi bos Port Mafia. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati?"

"Jika kamu mati bagaimana dengan Port Mafia? Mereka membutuhkanmu."

"PORT MAFIA JUGA MEMBUTUHKANMU, IDIOT! Ya Tuhan, Dazai, kenapa kau egois sekali?!" Selapang apa rengkuhannya itu, hingga merasa berhak menanggung segudang penderitaan? '_No Longer Human_' sebatas nama saja. Tidak menjadikan Dazai 'bukan benar-benar manusia'.

Pada akhirnya Dazai bukan dewa atau apa pun, hanya manusia rapuh yang berpura-pura tegar dan (sok) memikirkan orang lain.

"Aku egois demi kalian semua! Chuuya akan paham suatu hari nanti."

"Tidak akan ada suatu hari nanti untukku. Kau mau melanjutkannya demi diriku?"

"Terbalik ... Chuuya. Padahal aku berharap, dan itu sudah lama sekali kupanjatkan. Ternyata tidak pernah sampai untuk dikabulkan, ya?"

"Sejak kapan orang selicik dirimu menyukai bintang jatuh?" tanya Chuuya menyeringai. Posisi mereka sudah terbalik, di mana Dazai berada di atasnya sementara Chuuya di bawah.

"Pada dasarnya bintang adalah hantu, karena mereka membutuhkan jutaan tahun untuk tiba di bumi, dan telah mati ketika sampai."

"Terus apa intinya? Jangan bilang kau ingin memberi pelajaran tanbahan." Kadang, mereka membahas buku fisika secara acak. Chuuya membenci teori mana pun, tetapi Dazai memaksa karena ingin menyerupai guru.

* * *

_"Kenapa guru? Muka tengilmu tidak cocok untuk itu."_

_"Biar Chuuya tidak sebodoh diriku yang menginginkan kematian." _

* * *

Samar-samar Chuuya tertawa–baru memahami maksud Dazai sekarang ini. Menyerahkan diri dan menggantikan Dazai untuk ditiadakan termasuk ingin mati, ya?

"Sesuatu yang telah mati seperti itu mana mungkin bisa mengabulkan harapanku?"

"Bagimu mereka hidup. Maka kemungkinannya bukan nol persen." Meski Chuuya tidak tahu, sekeras apa pun Dazai mengupayakan harapan–walau sang asa turut memperjuangkan diri, semua tetap berakhir pada kehampaan, kegagalan semata.

* * *

**Takdir memang membencinya sejak awal. 'Ia' hanya membutuhkan Dazai sebagai mainan, karena kegagalannya selalu mendatangkan hal-hal menarik. **

* * *

"Telat sekali jika mengatakannya sekarang. Lagi pula ..."

Akhir kisah ini akan segera menjemput Chuuya, dan meleburkannya untuk menyatu dengan kesenduan Dazai.

(Bahkan dunia ini menolak kebahagiaannya, yang menginginkan Chuuya tidak mati di tangan Dazai)

* * *

**Membiarkan Chuuya menyelamatkannya sama saja dengan Dazai membunuh dia. **

**Dazai mohon, pengulangan luka mana pun boleh asal jangan sebuah hari di mana Chuuya selalu mengorbankan dirinya, dan Dazai sekadar menyaksikan tanpa mengubah apa pun.**

* * *

"Harapanku selalu sebanyak itu, tetapi semuanya dikacaukan Chuuya." Cemberutnya tidak lagi lucu. Hanya diisi cemas, lelah dan penyesalan yang menjadi-jadi–terus Chuuya tampar tanpa penjelasan.

"Aw! Sakit! Seharusnya Chuuya mengucapkan sampai jumpa padaku."

"Se-sebenarnya ... aku mengintipmu dari balik pintu. Setelah tersenyum seperti itu, masa kau mendadak sedih?" Jika Chuuya tersenyum, Dazai merasa harus membingkainya dengan cara serupa. Namun, garis lengkung yang ini jauh dari kriteria, sehingga Dazai menjentik kening Chuuya.

"Dasar _tsundere_~"

"Egois."

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali memperbaiki senyumanmu. Jelek banget." Komentar Dazai dibalas dengan helaan napas. Mereka ini tragis, tetapi memaksakan kekonyolan yang menjadikannya kian menyedihkan.

"Sebelum aku mati boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak tambah tinggi? Kalau Chuuya melepaskanku sekarang ... sama saja, sih, hahaha ..."

"Siapa juga yang mempersalahkan itu?! Serius, Dazai, menurutmu aku akan menjadi apa untukmu nanti?" Kadang, pertanyaan rumit memiliki jawaban sederhana begitupun sebaliknya. Jujur, Dazai membenci mana pun karena ia tidak tahu, dan mencari kebenarannya sangat menakutkan.

* * *

**Apa jadinya bila Dazai tiba pada garis dunia, di mana Chuuya tidak ada di sana?**

* * *

"Bagaimana jika misalnya kita bertemu lagi sebagai bos dan eksekutif? Chuuya akan membenci itu, bukan? Aku selalu cuek padamu. Omonganku bahkan kasar."

_'Kau itu bawahan, sedangkan aku bos. Posisi kita tidak lagi sama. Sadar diri.'_

Air matanya tertawa sangat deras. Berhamburan di udara, menguap tanpa arti dan tidak tersimpan sebagai kenangan–semua telah dibawa pergi oleh kepulangan yang serakah–tidak akan mengembalikan apa pun di masa mendatang.

"Membenci, sih, memang sejak awal. Lagi pula omongan kasarmu itu ada benarnya juga."

"Aku mati-matian berjuang agar tidak terlalu dekat denganmu. Tetapi pada akhirnya selalu gagal. Itu menyebalkan sekali, Chuuya. Namun di sisi lain, diriku dengan egoisnya merasa bahagia."

"Katakan semuanya. Aku mendengarkanmu sampai akhir."

"Pada akhirnya ... aku memang tidak boleh memiliki seseorang yang berharga, bukan? Karena dia-"

_BRUKKK!_

* * *

**Karena dia akan pergi dengan cara yang memedihkan, dan saat Dazai kehilangan ego pun dituruti untuk mengulang penderitaan serupa, yakni mencari garis dunia lain daripada menerima apa adanya.**

* * *

Kini, Dazai telah sempurna kehilangan Chuuya. Merah di genggamannya ini adalah penanda, dan akan membasahi hati dengan luka abadi.

"Katanya Chuuya akan mendengarkanku. Tetapi ... mana? Banyak sekali hal yang belum kubilang padamu."

_Dazai hanya memperdengarkan kehancurannya sendiri, untuk dikembalikan pada dirinya agar semakin rapuh._

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ini ide dadakan banget. harusnya publish kemarin tapi enggak selesai gara2 asik nge-rp hehehe. inspirasinya itu dapet dari berita seorang aktivis anti bundir yang bundir, dan ini emang miris banget karena pada akhirnya dia yang harusnya ditolong (terus authornya sekalian numpang curhat, ini mah abaikan aja). oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ ah iya, fic ini sekalian buat rayain ultah akunku yang udah 7 tahun nulis di ffn hehehe. ga nyangka sih bakal berakhir di BSD.


End file.
